Talk:LeBlanc/@comment-27355169-20160214120046/@comment-4091261-20160306184454
If you ever watched a replay of and lowered it to 1/8 speed. You would notice that it takes around 2.5 seconds for her to land that combo in that speed--which is 312.5 ms. The average reaction time of a person is around 272 ms. That leaves 40.5 ms to aim and shoot. Oh wait, but if ping exceeds 40.5 ms, then you are shit out of luck. So yeah, it's very difficult to react to combo. What is easy is predicting it. I mean there are some traits that are kind of obvious about one such thing is that if she's poking with her combo, then she's going to immediately blink back to her original spot. It's much harder for to react to a skillshot aimed at her origin than it is to react to QW combo in experience. Although this is precisely what makes difficult. To truly be skilled with her, the player must be extremely unpredictable. Her quotes kind of give that away. That said, a skilled is really difficult to deal with. I wouldn't necessarily say that any kind of CC counters strangely enough, because if she is given the time to blink back, then the CC loses a lot of usefulness. What does counter her is 0 frame CC, i.e. instant cast. Examples would be , , and . It is incredibly risky for to get anywhere near someone who has instant cast CC because they can easily queue up their CC on her by targeting it on . The instant gets near by dashing, she is CC'ed instantaneously. Stealth is broken--against dumbasses. Rito did everything they could this season to encourage people to buy a , if anyone isn't getting it (especially against a stealth champion) then there is a huge problem. The only stealth I know that can be legitamitely called broken is , because he has a large leaping distance making it more difficult to predict and react to the jump. No champion literally "falls off" when you think about it. Every single champion grows. The only way people legitamitely lose anything is if they lost stacks on or if they sold their items. When people say a champion falls off, it means that they fall off marginally. In other words their benefits drop over the course of the game. For glass cannon champions, it is typically the items, and that cause glass cannons to fall off. does give and significant damage against champions who built a lot of , however it still has less than something like . Even if it grants significant damage against tanky champions, against champions who have over , the glass cannons still have a long way to go bursting them down. That said their growth decreases compared to other champions who get immense benefits from their items due to high scalings. The fact that other champions rapidly approach a power level means that she falls off. It's essentially car in a race catching up to someone who is ahead of them. What maintains though, is her dominance against anyone who does not have meaning that if she snowballs it is very difficult for enemy carrying champions to do their job.